We propose to study cortisol metabolism in children with renal failure. We suggest that these patients are not capable of converting cortisol to cortisone and weil will measure the urinary excretion of cortisol and its metabolites in order to prove this. We will observe the effects of this alteration on blood pressure and K+ metabolism.